A game Truth or Dare
by weasleytemper
Summary: what happens if four Gryffindor girls decide to play Truth or Dare Would they drag the Quidditch captain Oliver Wood in?


**a game truth or dare**

_A/N: Oliver Wood is two years older than the girls (5__th__ year) it probably won't be a long story. Lillian Evans is my own character this is her first appearance but will not be the last._

_A/N 2: I've had this on my computer for ages and decided to upload it today so here it is_

The Gryffindor 3th year girls sat together in their dorm trying to decide what to do, or better yet Lavender, Parvati and Lillian tried to decide and Hermione sat on her bed reading a potions book.

"I'VE GOT IT!" lavender yelled as she jumped to her feet.

"got what?" Hermione asked confused she hadn't been paying attention at all.

"something to do" Lavender rolled her eyes at her Roommates question.

"well, what is it" Lillian asked while putting her dark blond to light brown hair in a tight bun

"well I figured that we should play… truth or dare" Lavender said exited

"sounds cool" Lillian agreed and Parvati nodded approvingly

What 'bout you Hermione?" all the girls turned to Hermione as she said.

"I guess that's alright"

"I'll ask first" Lillian announced and without waiting for a response she continued "Lavender, which boy do you think is the hottest, nicest guy?"

"uhm…. Seamus Finnegan" the other girls nodded "my turn, Parvati, which guy do you think is the hottest and the nicest?" Lavender asked Parvati practically repeating Lillian's question.

"Dean Thomas" she answered simply. Parvati didn't even ask a question she just said "what 'bout you Hermione"

Hermione's face became bright red as she mumbled something "what, I didn't hear you?" Parvati said clearly enjoying this. Hermione repeated what she said ("Ron Weasley") she turned to Lillian an devilish smirk on her face "and you Lillian, which guy do you think is the hottest, nicest guy?" Lillian got redder than a tomato, took a deep breath and said: "thatwillprobablybeOliverWood" all the girls started laughing really hard but Lavender managed to say "yeah, I would too he is defiantly a keeper" this lame joke caused the girls to laugh even harder after few minutes they were only giggling and they were silent again after Parvati had said 'Lillian sure wants a private 'practise' with Wood"

"Hermione, I dare you to kiss Ron" sweet payback. Hermione's eyes widened and she dared Lavender to kiss Seamus. Lavender grinned at Lillian and slowly said "I Lavender dare you Lillian to kiss, our quidditch captain, the one and only Oliver Wood". Lillian after that dared Parvati to kiss Dean Thomas.

"alright we have to kiss them at the same time or they might start wolf whistling at the kisses of the others " Lillian said and the rest agreed

"girls, I have an extra dare" Hermione smiled widely before continuing "kiss them at least 5 seconds" the other girls nodded at that and a few moment later Lavender also came up with the dare to sit on their laps while kissing them.

After that they walked down the stairs while giggling but just before they reached the common room they stopped and Parvati whispered " who is going to look were they sit?" they all looked at each other and Lillian, because she was standing the closest to the floor, got pushed around the corner. Her eyes scanned the common room and she ran back, quickly she talked keeping her voice down not wanting the boys to hear her "Ron is in the big chair in front of the fire, Oliver is sitting on the couch and Seamus and Dean are playing wizarding chess, alright girls let's do this"

Lillian's mind blanked, she liked Oliver since last year and now she was going to kiss him. Her steps were slow and shaky from the corner of her eye she saw Parvati and Lavender sitting down on Seamus and Dean's laps. She reached Oliver sat down on his lap and before he could say something their lips connected, she kissed him softly but also with a certain hunger. She hadn't been counting but she was sure it lasted at least 5 seconds. As soon as the kiss stopped she got up and ran up to her dorm, leaving a very confused Oliver. When she got up she saw Parvati and Lavender already sitting there after a few moments she realized something

"WHERE'S HERMIONE!" she, Lavender and Parvati walked down the stairs again to see Hermione still on Ron's lap with his arms around her, before anyone saw them they walked up the stairs again.

"seems like we got her a boyfriend" Parvati giggled

"I wish Seamus was my boyfriend" Lavender sighed looking at the ceiling of their dorm.

After a few silent moments Lavender said: "I dare all of us to sit in the common room, next to _their _guy" Parvati agreed, Lillian didn't want to but she had to go. The girls walked down the stairs (again) and walked to the guys they had kissed, Parvati and lavender didn't seems uncomfortable at all but Lillian unfortunately was she sat down next to Oliver who was reading 'Quidditch through the ages' and looked to the other side of the room she started to talk but immediately regretted it "I'm sorry for earlier, I was just being the stupid dumb person I am" Oliver raised his head to look at her and a few seconds later she felt a finger under her chin, raising it lightly, Oliver lowered his face to hers and gave her the sweetest and most passionate kiss she ever had. When he stopped kissing her he asked her "do you want to go out with me sometime? She nodded, not being able to speak.


End file.
